The Wrong Guy
by Mystic Winds
Summary: PG for kissing. GD crossover. One-shot. Draco's looking for a kiss. Will he get it from a Weasley?{Challenge}
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey it's me, Mystic Winds! *Crickets chirping*

What, you don't remember me? *Silence*

I'm the one that wrote those crazy stories! *So silent you could hear a pin drop*

Fine then I'll just leave you with this short story and nothing else! *Stomps off but then quickly turns back around* Enjoy the story! *Stomps off again, slams a door.*

A/N2: This is a one-shot G/D crossover. Kissing involved so if you don't like kissing, don't read this.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zip. Well, maybe the plot.

"What's a girl like you doing here alone?" Draco smirked as he leaned against the tree that Ginny sat beneath. She looked up from the book she was reading with an irritated look on her face.

Great, she thought, He's probably here to taunt me and my family.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Well, well. Haven't we learned some spiteful words from our prat of a brother? I just wanted to say hello."

"Then hello and good bye. I don't have any time for your comments and if it comes to it, I may have to use a few less dignified words that I picked up from my so called _prat_ of a brother."

"Such venomous words from such lovely a tongue? Now, do you really want to foul your mouth with your brother's words?" Draco crouched down beside her now, his smirk still in place.

"Lovely?! What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"I have a first name you know."

"What?" His tone of voice changed when he said this, as if he were an entirely different person, a gentler person. The coldness to his manner returned, though in his next words.

"Despite what you think, my first name isn't Malfoy. I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with you and it would help if you called me by my first name instead of Malfoy."

"You're trying to have a civilized conversation? Well, fine Draco. I will cooperate as long as you do. Anymore comments about my family and the deal is off. Also, the name's Ginny."

"Alright Ginny." The way he said her name made her shiver, though she refrained from showing it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he affected her in any way.

"So, what exactly do you want?" Her voice was calmer now that he had said that he wanted to have a civil conversation but still wary. She gazed up into his cloudy gray eyes, forcing herself to not look away despite the shiver she felt when she kept her eyes on his.

"Would you believe me if I told you what I wanted was a kiss?"

"What?! From me?!" Ginny shot up immediately after she heard this. Had he just said what she thought he said? This was crazy, almost as if someone had turned the world upside down. Draco stood back up. He was careful as he looked at her, fully aware of the temper she had and what she might do to him.

"That is what I said isn't it? So, how 'bout it?"

"But...but a Weasley and a Malfoy? That's unheard of!"

"It's not as if I'm asking you to marry me right here on the spot. Just a kiss."

"I-I can't."

"Why not? Afraid that you'll be a bad kisser? I've heard that you've never been kissed."

"No, that's not it. I'm not afraid of being a bad kisser." He was starting to sound like the prat he usually was again. His arrogance seemed to be returning quickly.

"Then why haven't you ever kissed a guy?" Draco's gaze seemed half-interested as he watched her, waiting for an answer. Ginny felt annoyance bubble up inside her as she replied, gritting her teeth slightly.

"I have never kissed a guy because I have the decency to wait for a man that I can truly respect and will respect me in return."

"Please, that sounds like something straight out of a romance novel."

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you. About as far as I can throw Crabbe."

"Well I'm telling the truth. I have morals you know."

"I suppose that you've always declined to every boy that tried to give you a kiss?"

"I just haven't met the right guy yet."

"News flash for you, Red, the 'right guy' doesn't exist. He's some made up thing that some pitiful girl created in an attempted to disillusion herself into a reason why her relationships failed. He's an illusion that has nearly every woman getting her heart broken because she can't find him!"

"Just because you haven't found someone that you truly care about, doesn't mean that you need to spread negativity."

"Now that's a lie!"

"Prove it, Ferret!" She quickly turned around and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He spun her back around to face him. She looked into his eyes, confused for a moment. His expression had completely changed. She couldn't place what his eyes shown now though.

"What? You want to make fun of me more?" He didn't say anything. He just moved his face closer to hers and caught her lips with his. She froze when he did this and was about to pull away when she realized how good his lips felt. His kiss wasn't hard like she expected but a gentle sweet one. She felt herself melting into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. 

They were like that for what seemed like years before they finally pulled away for air. Neither of them made any attempt to pull away from each other though. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder as he squeezed her tighter to him.

"So do you respect me?" Ginny looked up at him when he said this and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I do. And do you respect me?" He gently kissed her head and nodded, "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about then."

"Yeah. I believe I've proven that I care about someone, huh?"

"Yes...Definitely. But what about that stuff you said about no such thing as the right guy?"

"Oh, that's still true. You see, I'm the wrong guy. I'm what every girl isn't looking for because they're chasing after the right guy."

"Then they don't know what they're missing." Draco smiled and then dipped his head back down to kiss her again.

A/N: I hope you liked this. It was a bit of a fluff, angsty story wasn't it? Please, please, please review. Whether you like it or not! You know that that little outburst I had on my first note wasn't directed towards you right? *Halo appears above Mystic's head, then suddenly ignites and is replaced by horns* Ok, I really didn't mean it. Just something I need to get out of my system.


	2. A challenge to you all

A/N: Thank you those of you that have reviewed my stories. I would now like to post a challenge to you all. Can you do it? I hope so, 'cause I want to read them. Ok here are some story challenges:

A one-shot or short story romance involving the following shippers: Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Luna, or Hermione/Bill.

Must involve one of these if not all: Mistletoe, prefects bathroom, Great hall, the Burrow, or School grounds during any time of the year.

Ratings: G to pg-13. I don't want anyone to get crude. Don't forget to watch the language!

If you write one to answer will you please email me to tell me that you have done one and what it's called, because I really really want to read them all. You'll be able to contact me at MysticSiren@white-star.com. 


End file.
